


I do

by Doctors_in_jumpers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctors_in_jumpers/pseuds/Doctors_in_jumpers
Summary: Basically how I imagine the Johnlock wedding went.





	1. The proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to writing fics, so advice is very much appreciated. Enjoy.
> 
> Also, Mary never had Rosie, so she doesn't exist.

]It was Sherlock who proposed.

John and Sherlock were sitting in the park, eating dinner. John had suggested they go out for dinner, as they hadn't had a case in a while, so Sherlock suggested a picnic. John was more than happy to go, so they stopped at Angelo's to pick some food up and they took it to the park. The sun had set, but there was still enough light to see by, and the two lovers had brought blankets. After they ate their food, they sat basking in each other's presence, digesting and enjoying the peace.

John snuggled deeper into Sherlock's shoulder, breathing in the taller man's scent. A mix of chemicals, lavender, and after-shave.  
"I see this city every day, but it still shocks me." the two men were lying on their backs, waiting for the stars to come out.  
"Really?" Sherlock propped himself up on his shoulders to look at John. His blogger, and boyfriend. His John.  
"Yeah, I never really get the chance to just look at the stars. Oh! Sherlock look!" John pointed to the sky where a few faint specks of light were visible.  
"John, the stars are always there, how have you never noticed them?" Sherlock let himself fall back down on the blanket and interlaced his fingers with John's.  
John subconsciously leaned into the shoulder and breathed in another deep breath of Sherlock. "Well I know that, but I never get the time to properly just look at them. Aren't they amazing, love?"  
"Considering they're only great balls of gas, yes." Sherlock could almost hear John roll his eyes.  
Now a considerable amount of stars were visible.  
"Damn light pollution." John shook his fist at the sky and pulled Sherlock closer, "You know what, Sherlock?"  
"What?"  
"I've never been happier, not when I even when I was with Mary." Sherlock stiffened at the mention of John's ex-wife, but then relaxed.  
"Good," Sherlock stood up and pulled John up with him, "then you'll be chuffed."]  
Sherlock got down on his knee and John realized what was happening. "Sherlock! You can't blow me here. As much as I want it, this is a public place." Sherlock couldn't help himself from laughing.  
"I'm not blowing you." he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a violet box, John's favourite color. "John Watson-" "Oh... my... god." John had a hand covering his mouth, and Sherlock was right, he was chuffed.  
"Can I please finish?" Sherlock had a genuine smile, one he only reserved for John, plastered onto his pale face. John nodded. "John Watson, I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. Will you marry me?" with that he opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver band with "Oh god yes" engraved on it.  
"Oh Sherlock! Of course I will! I love you so much, I can't wait to spend my life with you." Sherlock wiped the grass off of his pants and placed the ring on John's hand. John lurched forwards and kissed his lover deeply. Sherlock instinctively wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

After they had their moment, the two men cleaned up and walked back to the flat, sharing a blanket, and holding hands proudly. When they got back to the flat, the first thing they did was tell Mrs Hudson who was delighted to hear. She offered help planning the wedding, and agreed to leave them alone that night.


	2. Planning

Three months after Sherlock proposed, they had settled on a date, place and who was coming. That was it.  
"Sherlock, it's been three months. All we have planned is when we're getting married, where we're getting married, and who's invited. We haven't even sent invitations out." He was walking around the flat, looking for his fiancé.  
"In here John!" Sherlock called from somewhere in the direction of the lounge. John rushed out of their bedroom and down the hall.  
"Why don't we go through the list of people who are invited, and send out the invitations."  
"We don't have inv-" John, who was now in the lounge, held out a large wad of invitations.  
"We do." John lifted Sherlock up out of his chair and gently kissed his lips. "Look Sherlock, we get married in 6 months. It seems like a long time, but it really isn't."  
John was leading Sherlock towards the dining table. They sat down. "I know John, and I really do want to get married. I'm so excited, and I love you so much. This is just really daunting." Sherlock grabbed John's hands and looked into his soldier's dark blue eyes.  
"Hey, it's ok, love. I'm scared too. But things will be the same as before. Why don't we take this one day at a time, ok?"  
"Ok. But I'm not a child so you don't need to talk to me like that."  
John chuckled. "No, but you act like one."  
"Hey!" Sherlock put on the most "hurt" face he could muster, "What should we start with then?"  
"Why don't we send invitations today."  
"Fine." Sherlock got up and came back with a list of names and a pen.  
"Alright, let's make sure we have everyone." John started calling off names.  
"John, your parents aren't on the list."  
John sighed. "No, thank god they aren't. They, unfortunately, don't 'approve of this lifestyle.'"  
"Oh, well that's everybody then." Sherlock's face lightened up again., "And I'm sure the wedding will be great without them anyways."  
"Oh yeah, it should be great. Now let's do the invitations, if you're quiet and work well, I'll treat you."  
Sherlock's eyes glowed at the promise of a reward. "What is it?"  
"You'll see."  
"You're no fun. Can I have a hint?"  
"Fine, let's just say that Captain Watson will be making an appearance." Sherlock's eyes became even brighter. He got to work addressing envelopes, while John wrote more personal, sentimental things on the inside of the little cards.  
"I love you." Sherlock broke the silence.  
"I said to work quietly, soldier." John spoke in his most captain voice he could do. Sherlock sharply averted his gaze and concentration back to the envelopes.  
They worked in complete silence for a few more minutes and John spoke again, "I love you too."


	3. Planning part 2

There were five months until the grand Watson-Holmes wedding, and the two men were trying on suits and looking at colour swatches.  
"Sherlock what about this one?" John sounded tired, and reasonably so. This was the umpteenth suit he'd tried on that day, it was an ugly off white colour.  
Sherlock scowled at it. "Horrible, I can't believe this looked nice in the picture." His scowl deepened as the nosy salesperson came back with a velvet burgundy suit.  
"How do you like that one?" Even her voice had a hint or exhaustion in it.  
"I don't think we'll go with this one either, sorry." John had a polite smile on while Sherlock was still scowling.  
The woman moved to set down the next suit but Sherlock stopped her. "I don't think he'll even try that one on."  
"Oh, ok," She looked a little put off. "Let me know if you two need anything." With that, she left and John returned to the changing booth.  
Sherlock went back to looking through the catalogue of suits. They had enough money to afford tuxedoes if they wanted them, but they didn't. Sherlock wasn't really sure what they wanted, actually, but tuxes seemed a little over the top.  
John walked out from behind the curtain wearing his normal clothes, which included jeans and a jumper.  
"Hey love," Sherlock got up and kissed John's cheek. "I thought we could go out for some lunch, and then come back to try some more suits."  
"Sounds good." So the two men went to the little cafe down the street.

___________________

 

When they were back form their break, there was a new saleswoman on shift. Sherlock noticed she was new, so she didn't make small talk. John was back in the change room trying on a black-navy coloured suit. Since it was a three piece suit it took a little longer than the other ones.  
When John emerged Sherlock gasped. "John. You... you look amazing in that."  
John flushed a little. "Well, you did pick it out. Also, you need to try one like this on too. If we want matching suits, they need to look good on both of us."  
Sherlock being the drama queen he was sighed loudly and flopped into the changing cubicle. "Fine."  
When he got in, there was already a suit identical to John's, but a little longer and thinner to fit his frame. Since he was accustomed to wearing suits every day, he didn't take as long as John had, but when he was done he took a second to admire it in the mirror. The trousers were grey while the jacket was a fine mix of black and navy, and, surprisingly, the two colours went very well together. The waistcoat was beige, and the tie was some variation of it. Over all, the suit looked amazing.  
It was John's turn to be speechless when his fiancé stepped out from behind the curtain. "Oh, love, it looks so nice."  
"I think we've found our suits, John." Sherlock was smiling like a child, until a salesperson came along to collect the suits.  
"It looks lovely, are you planning on buying it?" His voice was cheery, as all the other salespeople's voices were.  
John answered so Sherlock wouldn't make a fool of himself. "Yes, I think we'll take both of them." He gestured to the suit he had just been wearing, which was now folded messily beside him.  
"Lovely, just come to the counter when you're done, and I'll sort it out for you." With a smile, he was gone and John waited for Sherlock to get back into his own clothes.


	4. The Ceremony

It was the big day. The great Watson-Holmes wedding. Sherlock was staying over at Molly's place, her being his best lady. John was over at Greg's place. 221B was silent. At 10 am exactly, both men were standing in their suits, corsages ready, and waiting in excitement for what would take place in the next few hours. Since John was older, he volunteered to go to the little meadow they'd picked first to make sure everything was in order. He had butterflies in his stomach, today was the day he'd be legally bound to the man he loved so much. Luckily the weather was very nice, there was a light breeze, but the sun was still shining. Greg drove him.

While John helped set things up, Sherlock stayed back and played the violin out of nervousness. He was finally marrying the man who he'd loved so much and for so long. Molly came out in her lilac dress he'd picked out with her, and he had to admit she looked nice. Once he got bored of the violin, he went over all the plans, and eventually passed along to deducing people who walked by.  
"Molly, this man is cheating on his wife. You'll notice his clothes have been worn for two days, at least, and he looks tired. Had he gone home, he would be wearing fresh clothes." She scrunched up her face to see every little detail he did.  
"How do you know, maybe he just had a bad sleep in a bad hotel?"  
Sherlock looked at her with pity. "No, he has enough money to afford a very nice hotel, and he takes sleeping pills for insomnia, he stayed up late last night, away from home."  
"Ok, I'm not even going to ask about the insomnia part. Besides, we should get going."  
Sherlock didn't disagree and left willingly. Molly drove him to the little meadow, where people were seated or milling about. She squeezed his hand in reassurance, and he didn't let go.

Before he knew it, it was time for Sherlock to walk down the aisle. He watched as Mycroft, and then Molly walked towards the alter, and then he followed. The music they had chosen was soft, but powerful, and he walked in perfect time with it. On his way he glanced at the chairs. They were white with little lilac ribbons tied onto them. Mrs Hudson was crying. There stood John. Beautiful in his suit, smiling at Sherlock and just barely bouncing on his heels. He was as nervous as Sherlock. After what felt like an eternity, Sherlock finally reached the alter.

The preacher started speaking, "We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments," John could see Sherlock holding back a scoff. "and to cherish the words which shall unite John and Sherlock." At this point John completely zoned out, and he could tell Sherlock was doing the same. Both men looked into the eyes across from them. John was still trying to label what colour Sherlock's were. Sherlock was cataloguing every single line in John's irises.  
They were both jolted out of their eye examinations by the preacher's voice. "Mr Watson, Mr Holmes, you may both exchange your wedding vows." 

John went first. "Sherlock. I wasn't gay, but thanks to you I am. I promise to love you without condition, to honour you each and every day, to laugh with you you're happy, and to support you when you're sad. I will guide you in the right direction, challenge you to be a better person, even though you're already the best. I promise to always be your biggest fan and your ever present audience. Sherlock, with this ring I show my undying love for you, and I promise to always be yours. 'Til death do us part." John slipped the rings that had been presented before them. There was one of those Japanese number codes engraved on the inside. Love. It fit perfectly around Sherlock's precise finger. Sherlock looked close to tears, but the preacher disturbed the beautiful moment. "Mr Holmes, your turn."  
Sherlock cleared his throat and straightened his back. He began. "John. As I stand here before you, and I look into your eyes, I see everything that I love. I am honestly speechless. As I stand here with this ring in my hand I am reminded how much you complete me, every moment we've ever shared, and every new memory we will make. Along with this ring I give you all of me and my love for you. I promise to love you, protect you, and always be by your side. With this ring, let it be known that I promise to be yours, 'til death do us part." John actually did cry as Sherlock slipped a silver ring identical to his own onto John's firmer hands.  
The preacher stepped forwards in between the two newly-weds and broke the moment again. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Dr and Mr Watson-Holmes." The upbeat music they had chosen started playing as people cheered, and the two men grabbed each other and kissed as passionately as possible without letting it lead to more physical activities. They pulled away and walked back down the aisle, hand in hand, towards the little gazebo where they were going to sign the papers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not actually sure how weddings go, so I kind of just guessed. Sorry if there are any spelling errors.


	5. The Signing

John and Sherlock walked away from the alter in the direction of the little gazebo where they would sign the papers and make it official. They were hand in hand and beaming from ear to ear. They had to have a witness, and since Mycroft had much experience with anything that had to do with the law, they chose him. He followed them as they walked in the sunshine. The preacher came too. They sat down at the picnic table and the preacher rolled out the papers.

"Ok, let's get this done with, and then you two can go take your photos." He had a friendly smile on.  
"We're ready." John reached for Sherlock's hand .  
"Is this your witness?" The preacher gestured towards Mycroft.  
"Of course I am!" Mycroft had his usual snark to his tone.  
"Alright then. I'll explain what you're agreeing to," He looked a little put off by Mycroft. "No doubt, you both already know what's on here, but I have to tell you. By signing this you are legally bound, and officially recognized as family. For example, if one of you is hospitalized, the other has the right to visit under the name of a family member. You two made your vows, but we both know they are just to profess your own love in public, but if one of you is caught in an act of infidelity, the other has the right to demand a divorce..." At this point everyone was practically zoning out, but luckily he was almost done. "So, you two need to sign here and here, and that's all there is to it." He indicated the respective lines.

Sherlock picked up a pen and signed. John noticed his hand was a little shaky, so he gently squeezed his thigh. When Sherlock was done, John signed. And the preacher was right, that was all there was to it.  
"Alright, you two will have to change your name at some point, but now you're both legally bound together." The preacher got up and left them with their new marriage licenses.  
"Well, I believe we're all needed for pictures." Mycroft got up too, and left the new married couple together in the shade of the quaint gazebo. 

They sat looking into the other's eyes. It was obvious on both of their faces, they were finally married.  
"Sherlock I can't believe it, we're actually married." John brought his hand up to his new husband's cheek.  
"I know, it's so... it's so amazing. And all we really had to do was sign some papers, why did we have to go thro-" John cut him off by pulling him closer and kissing him, showing all the things he couldn't even think of to say.  
He pulled away, but kept his hand on Sherlock's cheek. "I love you, now let's go take some photos." Sherlock just grasped John and pulled him back into another kiss. They got up and walked towards the crop of trees they had chosen to take their wedding photos. It was done, now all they had to do was smile, and enjoy themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I have no clue what people actually agree to when they sign their wedding certificates.


	6. The Reception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, I was considering writing about their honeymoon, but I'm not quite ready to write smut yet? So that's it, I hope you enjoyed it.

The plan was to have a reception dinner, so everyone who was invited went back to their rooms in the near-by hotel. John and Sherlock drove to the hall they had booked, and got everything together. There were tables covered in white table clothes with little lilacs in the centre. There was to be a buffet. They were serving beef, and fish, since none of their guests were vegetarians. They also had creampuffs for a dessert, since neither of them liked cake. Finally, it was six, and the sun hadn't set yet since it was the summer. The guests arrived, and everyone ate their food. Until it was time for the speeches.

Greg stood up, and patted John on the back. "Hi, I'm Greg. I honestly can't tell you how honoured I am to be making this speech, and especially for my buddy John. I first met John at a crime scene a few years back, and I'm not going to lie, I wasn't a huge fan. I thought John was like Sherlock, another crime junkie, but I was wrong, he's honestly one of my best mates and to know that he's found love is all I could hope he had. I already knew Sherlock for a while, and eventually he started to grow on me. I couldn't get rid of him." The crowd laughed a little, and John chuckled. "Essentially, I wish you both all the best, both of you deserve the best, and I believe both of you found the best too." Everyone clapped as Greg lifted his glass, and the guests followed suite. A bell dinged and Sherlock grabbed John and kissed him. Tradition.

It was Molly's turn. "Hey, for any of you wondering who I am, I'm Molly, a friend of John and Sherlock's. I've known Sherlock since Uni, we were in a Chem class together, and I'm glad to call John a friend after getting to know him. I've honestly always thought John and Sherlock were a couple, so it was a surprise when they came out, but I'm so proud of them. And, even though they fit so well together, they're both quite different, with John being more open and Sherlock being quite reclusive, but I have to say, I ship it!" There was some laughter from the audience. "So, now here we are, two years after they first came out, eating food they so graciously payed for. It's absolutely beautiful how much in love these two are, so let's all wish them a life time of happiness and a long one too." Molly also raised her glass and as did everyone else. With the speeches done, people stood up as waiters came to take away the food. 

People milled about, and came up to congratulate John and Sherlock. Since both of Sherlock's parents were dead, and John's weren't there, there were no "final dances", just first ones. The music started playing, a slow waltz and John dragged Sherlock out to the clearing where the tables used to be. Sherlock having longer arms, wrapped them around John's waist, and John rested his on Sherlock's hips. They stepped in the steps they had been rehearsing for months. Some people even teared up, and John felt a tear drop onto his head. Sherlock was crying too. Sherlock kissed his head. John hugged him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more...


End file.
